No Sex Memo
by Carerra Os
Summary: Zack is feeling down so Booth helps.


**No Sex Memo**

**Title:** No Sex Memp

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Category:** Bones

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Ratting:** R or M

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Booth/Zack

**Summary: **Zack is feeling down, so Booth helps.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**No Sex Memo**

**A/N:**_ English is my first language I just suck at spelling and grammar, and this is un-beated._

**- One-Shot -**

"Hey Zack why do you look so down?" Booth asked as he walked into the lab to find the lean squint.

"Nothing it's irrational." Zack said in monotone as he stared blankly up at him, which surprised the taller man, he had only ever seen the younger glare at Hodgins. "Come on kid what's the matter?" Booth asked again the glare not receding.

"It's nothing." The slim brunet said standing up and walking away.

"It's very obviously something or you wouldn't be so defensive." Booth said grabbing one slim arm and dragging him back causing their body's to bump before parting.

"But I don't know why I feel this way." The squint said feeling deflated as he hung his head.

"Feeling what way?" The fed asked curious and concerned.

"Jealous" The brunet said quietly.

"Angela isn't going to do anything with Hodgins you have a better chance with her then the paranoid bug man. The older man lied tousling soft messy brown hair figuring that anything with jealously involved Angela.

"No it's not about Angela." The captive said shaking his head.

"Temperance?" The agent asked, at the shaking head his hand tightened its hold a little more around the slim wrist he was holding. "Hodgins?" As the younger man gave no response Booth knew he was right. "What do you want to be the one looking for pirate gold." He asked pretending he didn't already know the answer; the squint would only take the question at face value.

"No." Zack said shaking his head again.

"Then what is it?" Booth asked pulling the slim body backs against his chest, his breath ghosting over the sensitive shell of an un-pierced ear. Zack shivered at the hot breath touching his ear flushing, he slightly uncomfortable but did nothing to get away.

"He's just been spending so much time out at the dive sight this past week and he hasn't been home, it gets really lonely and boring." Zack said letting him body relax slightly into the other.

"What do you and Hodgins normally do together?" Booth asked curious as to whether is was the same kind of thing he wanted to do to the smaller brunet at the moment.

"Normally he drags me out to eat or I cook and we eat together, we watch movies and play video games, and I ask about things most people should know and he tells me about most of them. Just stuff like that after living with him the past few months I'm not used to being left to myself for very long any more." Zack said a slight pout on his pale lips.

"Really that's all you do?" Booth asked surprised by how hard the other man was taking it.

"We went to the park with Angela once but after I got lost and stung by bees she said I didn't have to work on getting out anymore for a while." Zack said wincing at the thought of the bees, he had a few stings that had scared slightly.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." The federal agent said chuckling.

"Then what did you mean?" The smaller man asked turning his head to look over his shoulder at the agent holding him.

"What I meant was…" The fed trailed off as he wound his arms around the younger's waist pulling the others body even closer his erection grinding into the jean clad curve of the smaller mans ass. "… Have you and Hodgins ever done anything like this?" He asked trailing of once again as he caught the other shocked lips. Zack's large brown eyes were wide as saucers as teeth pulled at his bottom lip and a hand went under his shirt causing him to gasp. As soon as that sweet mouth opened Booth's tongue was invading making sure to map out his new territory smirking as the younger moaned and let his eye fall closed. Booth broke the kiss briefly and turned the younger man so that they were face to face before delving back into that waiting mouth, one hand latched onto a bonnie hip grinding their hops together causing the squint to gasp moan and pant into his mouth. As his other hand wound into the thick soft slightly curly mop of hair angling so that he could kiss the shorter man deeper.

Zack was clawing at the older mans back loving every minute of it as he felt his knee's give out. Luckily for him Booth was a strong man and caught him only breaking the kiss for a moment to smirk devilishly at the gasping squint before going back at it. As the agents hands gripped Zack's ass and lifted him, he simply wrapped his long legs around the other mans hips causing his erection to gain more friction.

Breaking the kiss for a brief moan Booth used one arm to pull out a chair and sat with Zack sprawled over his lap moaning as callused hands ran over his body. The federal agent bit into the squints neck sucking hard to make sure a mark was left, as he unzipped the others jeans and began stroking his erection. Zack moaned loudly arching his back and grounding his ass into he others erection causing him to moan as well. After only a few more strokes Zack came moaning even louder making a mess of both his and the federal agents clothing.

After a few moments of Booth just stroking his back the fed stood up and placed the squint in the chair, smirking lazily at the post orgasm brunet he scribbled something on a piece of paper. "If you want to continue this." He said handing it to the smaller man before walking out of the lab. Zack stared blankly at the paper for quite a while before he realized that Booth had given him his address. Quickly gathering his things the youngest squint left, he had places to be after all.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

The next mourning when Temperance walked into her office she found a bright memo laying on her desk, she quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she read the title before talking it and walking out to ask he staff about it. "Dose anyone know what this is about?" She asked holding the paper up, the very bold large letters sticking out to everyone.

"NO SEX IN THE OFFICE AND LAB" Hodgins read aloud as he grabbed the paper. "All employees and guests are to please reframe from any sexual actions of any kind while in the building this is a place of business, lets keep it clean." Hodgins rolled his eyes at the last part, Angela and he both burst into laughter as Zack sunk into his chair his cheeks burning at Bones looked at the like they had gone crazy.

"I really don't se why this is funny, sex in the lab can lead to contamination of…" Temperance began only to make them laugh harder rolling her eyes she left going to hide in the sanctity of her office until they had gotten over it.

"So Angela who was it?" Hodgins asked in curiosity.

"What it wasn't me, I thought it was you." She said truly confussed.

" But if it wasn't me and it wasn't you…" Hodgins trailed off thinking as muttering to one another about how it so obviously wasn't Bones.

"Zack!" They both declared only to turn and find there youngest team member missing.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**END**

**A/N**_: Hope you all like it I had fun writing it, please read and review!_


End file.
